darktitopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Morty Valentine Morera
|image = TBA |caption = Morty |gender = Male |age = 14 years-old |height = 5 ft. 7½ in. |nationality = American |hometown = TBA |born = February 2014 |parents = Casey (mother) Jeremy (father) |stepparents = N/A |siblings = Benjamín Rory Skyler (younger brothers) |stepsiblings = N/A |grandparents = Bia (paternal grandmother) |friends = Almost no one |loveinterests = Martin (one-sided, on his side) |pets = N/A |otherrelatives = Melissa Sienna (aunts) |first = TBA |voice = Pedro Alcântara (Brazil) Arturo Cataño (Latin America) Federico Bebi (Italy) Sander van der Poel (Netherlands) Hujber Ferenc (Hungary) }} Mortimer Octavio Valentine Morera, or just Morty, is Jeremy and Casey's son in the future. About him Morty grew up living in Hollywood and being the star of a very popular television series. Unfortunately, the fact he never spent enough time with his parents made him flawed, lonely, sorrowful, mysterious, multifaceted and bitter. He can be described as being smart, ambitious, sassy, determined, thrill-seeking and strategic but is also someone who sees himself in a higher class than everyone else around him, besides being rude, discriminating, moody, foul-mouthed, selfish, demanding, devious and somewhat mentally unstable. He often tends to be irritating and challenging, but has a strong sense of ethics and, despite being grumpy at times, he is not afraid to express his judgment. Like his father, he hates being poor and doesn't feel any kind of guilt or sadness over his actions and, like his mother, he is sappy and very flirtatious. He is known to get angry and violent very easily and, due to this, some people on his neighbourhood are afraid of him. Despite that, he appears to be quite trustworthy to his close friends, but, given the fact that he apparently hates his family, it's almost possibly that his trustworthiness is not true, but, deep down, he does care about his family and will turn into a raging monster if someone dares to try messing, threatening or hurting them. He often is the first one to realize when people or things are different, a skill that he likes to use for his own benefit, and is very agile and athletic, despite his apparent slothfulness and unhealthy eating habits. Appearance He is a tall, slender and charming 14-year-old with apricot skin, short dark brownish red hair with the strands of his bangs slicked back and grayish blue eyes. He wears a tangerine hooded shirt with short sleeves featuring white-coloured stripes around the sleeves and three spiral-like patterns (one red, one sky blue and one golden yellow) in the chest, a medium-sleeved dark purple shirt with khaki stripes underneath, dark red skinny jeans and black high-top sneakers. He also wears a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, a ring in one of his right hand's fingers, earrings on his ears, a necklace and a piercing on his nose. Online Profile What’s your best quality? Unlike some people I know, I'm a true person and I'm not negligent. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything performed by Hey Ocean! *Faded yellow. *Foster. *Twinkies. Describe your craziest dream. TBA Best memory from childhood? TBA Most embarrassing moment at school? TBA Describe the first job you ever had. I was forced to work as an actor and starred in for six seasons on the series Tattletale Boy. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Doing something well away from the spotlight. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? TBA It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? TBA Audition for Future Fanfics TBA The day I was born TBA Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Future San Francisco Category:Males